vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiden (Mortal Kombat)
Summary Raiden (雷電) is one of the few original characters in the first Mortal Kombat game, and, in addition, is the one of the few characters to have appeared in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. Raiden is the eternal God of Thunder, protector of Earthrealm, and arguably one of the most powerful characters in all of Mortal Kombat. After the second defeat of Shinnok, he ascended to the status of Elder God. Being a god, he possesses many supernatural abilities, such as the ability to teleport, control lightning and fly. As a god, he is used to thinking in terms of eternity rather than normal human lifespans, and so he has a radically different outlook on life. This is not to say he is incapable of understanding human values and psyches. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 5-B Name: Lord Raiden or alternatively, Rayden, Haokah (as Nightwolf sometimes addresses him) Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God of Thunder; Protector of Earthrealm; Being of Pure Energy in his True Form, (former) Elder God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Teleportation, True Flight, Lightning and Thunder Manipulation, can use his electricity to heal others, Martial Arts Mastery, Expert at using his staff, Telekinesis, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (low-godly), Reality Warping (created a large temple in the Himalayan Mountains), can send telepathic visions to his past self, dimensional manipulation (destroys the dimensional gates connecting Outworld with Earthrealm in his MK2 ending), Non-Corporeal (the above image is just a mortal form he has to use per Elder God rules) Attack Potency: Large Building level to City Block level+, Multi-City Block level+ via suicide attack (when attempting to destroy the Dragon King, Onaga, in a self-sacrificial blast, the effect was like a mini-nuke, destroying the massive palace Raiden was in) | Planet level+ (nearly destroyed the planet as collateral during his battle with Shinnok and in his MKT ending he and Shao Kahn were engaged in a battle that shook the Earth to its core) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions/ Massively Hypersonic attack speed with lightning strikes | Massively Hypersonic reactions/attack speed (he's the definitive god of lightning and thunder in the MK universe as decided by the Elder Gods) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class GJ (can easily destroys superhumans, cross through a solid bridge) Durability: City Block level+ (survived his own suicide attack by resurrecting) | Planet level+ (immortality, regeneration, and being pure energy in his true form make him difficult to kill) Stamina: Nearly limitless due to his regenerative ability and being able to reform his energies, fought a battle with Shinnok that lasted centuries Range: At least several kilometers | Planetary Standard Equipment: Staff, the Amulet of Raiden, which has allowed him to receive messages from his future self, warning him of Shao Khan's impending invasion. Intelligence: Tactician and Mentor Weaknesses: He loses his powers if he enters a realm not under his jurisdiction, he can't fight a mortal being in his unrestricted form due the Mortal Kombat rules (but this doesn't apply if the OP says that Raiden is unrestricted) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Teleport:' At will, Raiden vanishes and reappears behind his opponent. *'''-Sparkport:' Will have Raiden appear behind the opponent and quickly teleporting back in front. '-Electricity:' Raiden sends a bolt of lightning flying at his opponent. *'-Bolt:' Raiden fires two bolts, one behind and one in front of him. The one behind him wraps around the map hitting the opponent in the back. '-Torpedo:' Raiden flies at his opponent and pushes them against the wall. He could perform the move in the air. *'-Thunder Fly:' This increases the attack's speed and damage. '-Shocking Touch:' Raiden grabs his opponent and holds them in the air while electrocuting them, then punches them to the ground. '-Shocker:' Raiden grabs his opponent and electrocutes them. This is the enhanced version of Shocking Touch. This lets Raiden grab the opponent one step farther. '-Vicinity Blast:' Raiden performs a closer range version of his lightning, but with more knock back and a wind effect to it, which can be charged up. *'-Vicinity Burst:' This knocks the opponent back. '-Projectile Cancel:' Raiden cancels out his Electricity or Vicinity Blast when charging it. '-Reverse Electricity:' Raiden sends a bolt of lightning in the other direction hitting an opponent from behind. This appears partially as the enhanced version of Electricity. '-Electric Slide:' Raiden slides across the floor and hits his opponent with his shoulder, electrocuting them in the process. '-Shock Therapy (MK9):' Raiden sends a beam in close range (when and if it connects), blinding the opponent. Then he teleports behind the opponent and elbows their back damaging their spine, heart, and ribs. Raiden then teleports in front of them and delivers a chop directly at his opponent's forehead, damaging the skull. Raiden finally sends a bolt of electricity through his opponent's head, making them fall down. '-Shock Therapy (MKX):' Raiden shoots his opponent into the air with a blast of lightning. The victim flies up through the clouds, and Raiden follows, grabbing hold of the victim's spine and releasing a powerful electrical current through the opponent. He then summons lightning to shoot the opponent back down the ground. The opponent then bounces off the ground and a few feet into the air. Raiden then teleports under his enemy and brings his knee into the opponents spine, breaking it in half. '''Other:' Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Metal Gear Key: Mortal Form | Unrestricted Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Gods Category:Lightning Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Staff Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Comicbook Characters